Shadows of Hope
by mlt4388
Summary: Takes place after Oliver gives himself over to the League of Assassins to save Thea's life. Everything is canon up through that episode. He has been gone for a year but now suddenly he is back. Starts off in Felicity's POV. This is the first thing I have ever written. If people seem to enjoy it I'll definitely continue. Thanks! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Seriously?" Felicity asked, looking at her friend with disbelief in her eyes. One of her best friends from home was visiting Starling for the weekend and the girls

decided to go out. Well, Scarlett decided they were going out. Not giving Felicity a choice in the matter. As her friend Scarlett continued with her crazy story

involving some other old friends from home, Felicity couldn't help but be grateful for this time off. After everything that had happened over the past year, Felicity

definitely deserved this. "Yes! It was hilarious! I've never laughed so hard in my life!" Scarlett exclaimed, describing the shenanigans that her best friends and

their old friends from Vegas used to get into after they all got off work waitressing. "Honestly going bowling while intoxicated is an experience that everyone

should have at least once in their lives. I mean, getting kicked out sucked, but it makes one hell of a story." Scarlett continued. Felicity couldn't help but laugh

with her. She loved reminiscing and hearing new stories about her friends back home and what they were up to. She remembers that being the thing she missed

the most when she left for MIT. Even now living in Starling she would sometimes find herself missing how things used to be when she was just a teenager

without a worry in the world. Her main focus her computers and waitressing tables with a bunch of other kids her age. Hanging out after closing and doing

stupid and fun ridiculous things. She knew that even if she moved back (which wasn't happening) things would't be the same as they were. Better to leave

those memories as they were and keep going with her life. She loved Starling. She loved the family she had found here. Even if they were now one short. Ugh.

Oliver. How did he somehow keep finding a way into her mind. She was supposed to be out having a great time with an old time friend! Celebrating her friends

26th birthday! No! She was not allowing herself to wallow in pity. Another drink. Yes, that is exactly what she needed. Felicity and Scarlett both ordered another

drink while they laughed and reminisced.

* * *

"So, you work at Palmer Industries now?" Scarlett asked, taking another sip of her tequila sunrise. "Yeah it's a pretty good job. It's better than the store I was

working for after Queen Consolidated went under." Felicity stated."So…It's not weird now that you and your boss broke up?" Scarlett questioned looking amused.

"I knew you were going to say that" Felicity rolled her eyes and grimaced. "No it isn't weird, we're both adults and decided to remain friends. There was no big

fight or anything worth hating each other over. We're good friends and I hope it stays that way."

"Wow. That's a- pretty mature Felicity. Of course this is you we are talking about so of course it is.." Scarlett sighed. "So have you dated anyone else since Ray?"

Scarlett asked tilting her head to the side in question. Felicity could literally feel herself flinch. Scarlett must have sensed something was wrong by just looking

at her facial expression because her eyes softened. "What happened?" Scarlett stated

"It's nothing. Seriously. We're celebrating you're birthday! Lets just focus on having fun tonight." Felicity stated taking another drink. "Well, if you ever want to

talk, I'm here." Scarlett stated looking Felicity in the eye. "But…you're right. You only turn 26 once! Let's get drunk and dance!" Scarlett exclaimed. Both girls

downed the rest of their drinks and Scarlett grabbed Felicity's arm and drug her out to the dance floor while Felicity laughed.

* * *

"Seriously though that music! I honestly didn't plan on staying out this late but how can you say no to Beyoncé?" Scarlett slurred. It now being 2:00AM, Felicity

was finally starting to feel a little tired. She couldn't remember the last time she went out and had this much fun. "You can't." Felicity responded seriously. "You

simply cannot leave a club when Beyoncé is playing. It's just doesn't happen".

Scarlett laughed and then sighed looking at Felicity "Well I'm calling it a night. Thank you for an eventful evening. We really need to do this again sometime.

Like soon. We don't even have to wait for your birthday". Felicity laughed and agreed. "Okay ready to get a cab?"

"Sounds good to me". Scarlett responded. They were walking down the street when something caught Felicity's eye. Not something. Someone. Someone was

jumping across an above rooftop on her left. "What the hell?" Felicity muttered. "Hey! I think I got a cab! Let's go!" Scarlett called out. Felicity still looking up at

the rooftop looks back at her friend and then looks back "Hold up. I think I saw something." She starts to move toward the ally that was jumped by this odd roof

jumper. Very few people have that ability. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Felicity what the hell are you doing? This is Starling. Going off into an old dark ally at 2:00AM isn't the brightest idea. Come on. You're drunk and we need to

get you home." Scarlett stated, looking at Felicity like she was crazy.

She was right. What is wrong with her? Walking into an ally at night. In Starling. She should know better than anyone just how dangerous this city could be. She

needed to go home. Now. She started to turn back to her friends when someone standing far into the ally caught her eye and she froze. No. No way. That could

not be who she though it was. There was just no way. Without realizing it she started walking toward the ally. "Felicity stop! Seriously what is going on with

you?!" Scarlett grabbed her arm. She looked at Scarlett and then back at the ally and he was gone. Crap. "Look I have to go. You just take the cab and go back

to my place. I have something I have to do." Felicity started toward the ally again. "No! Felicity it's 2:00AM in Starling and you're trying to go down a creepy

dark ally alone. What the hell is going?" Scarlett looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Look I- I just have to go okay?" She took her arm out of Scarlett's hand and walked into the ally leaving Scarlett behind watching her go.

* * *

It didn't take long. No it did not. She walked into the ally looking around for ohhh, probably about five minutes until all the sudden someone landed right in front

of her. She slammed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming out in terror. She knew who she thought was in this ally but that didn't mean she

was 100% sure it was him.

Piercing blue eyes looked down at her. They locked eyes, and for once, Felicity Smoak was speechless. Well, for about ten seconds that is. Then her notorious

babbling started. "What? How? Oliver? Wh- What are you doing here? We haven't seen or heard from you in a year. Are you okay? What's going on? Are you

coming back? Does Dig know you're here?" She looked up at him. He looked different. Harder. Darker. He looked like Oliver but different. Like the guy who used

to laugh at her babbling and weird innuendos didn't exist anymore. Just this person looking down at her with a empty stare.

Finally he responded "The better question is what you are doing in the middle of the night walking down an ally." He looked down at her body, "Dressed like

that." He just looked at her blankly. There was something there though. Almost like he might be…angry. She looked down at her dress. It was tight, but a

flattering tight. It was also black. Not that she was going back to her goth days but she couldn't resist this dress matched with red lipstick for a fun night out.

Her hair was styled in loose curls and she had traded her glasses for contact lenses for the night. She just look up at him. "Uhhh well…you know. Just a night out

with a friend." Oliver raised his eyebrows. "No. Not that kind of friend. Like an ex-co worker friend from home. Who happens to be a girl. Not that I'm against

two girls dating but that's really not my thing. I mean I've never dated a girl so I guess I wouldn't really kno- ugh never-mind. I was out with a friend."

He just looked back at her expressionless. "Are you drunk?" He asked furrowing his brow, finally showing some sort of emotion."Yes? No. No, definitely not. I

mean, I drank but I wouldn't necessarily say I'm drunk." He just looks at her. She was starting to see a hint of concern in his eyes. It's almost like he's trying to

hide it. Like he doesn't want her to see him care. Felicity, still in shock that he was standing right in front of her, started with more questions. "Oliver, what are

you doing here? Did the league let you go? Ar- are you back for good? Please just say something that doesn't involve how I'm dressed or why I chased after you

into a dark spooky ally." He continued to just stare at her. Looking into her eyes. After about five seconds he finally answers "Something is happening. In

Starling. It involves the league. That's why I'm here." She looks back at him with about a million questions in her eyes. "What? What's happening Oliver? Talk to

me." She took a step forward and he immediately took a step back. Almost like he couldn't take her being any closer. "Felicity I need you to just make sure you,

John, or Thea don't get involved. Okay? Whatever happens I've got it under control." he breathes out slowly letting what he said sink in. What is he talking

about? "Oliver what the hell is going on? What do you mean stay out of it? Whatever is happening just tell me and we can fix it, together. I'll call Dig and we'll all

figure it out." She took another step closer and this time he stays where he is. "Felicity I mean it. Don't get involved. I came out here tonight while I was in

Starling to make sure you were okay. I just- I wanted to see if you were living your life. Being happy. That's all I want remember? I just wanted to see it. That

you're okay and you're living." She just looks up at him like he is the biggest idiot in the world. Honestly in this moment Felicity feels that he is. "Remember?

Remember when I told you that as long as you're in my life that I would be happy? Remember that? Oliver I know for a fact that if you didn't want me to see

you tonight that I wouldn't have saw you jumping that roof. You're too good for that and I've got about zero training when it comes to being in the field and

looking out for ninjas lurking in the dark. Ohhh and I lied earlier and I am drunk. And I _still_ saw you. So don't act like you're surprised that I caught you." She

looked back at him, waiting for him to deny it. He didn't. After about five seconds of staring at each other he backed up. His face was wiped away of any of his

earlier concern. He wore the stony expression that he wore when he first confronted her. "I have to go. I'm sorry. I never should have done this. Please get a

cab and go home. Forget any of this happened."

* * *

One second she was staring at him and the next, he was gone. She stood there for a couple of seconds stunned. She felt like going home eating some ice cream

and crying. But she couldn't. She couldn't break down. She walked out of the ally. Got a cab and took out her cell phone, calling the one person who could help.

The one person who would know what to do. After about five rings a familiar voice answered. "You do know what time it is right?" Dig said. "Yeah listen we have

a problem" Felicity said urgently. She could hear her own voice shaking. Damn it. She had to hold it together. "Felicity what's going on? Are you okay?" Dig

responded sounding very concerned. "Honestly I don't know, but we can worry about that later. Oliver's back in town. I don't know what's going on, but

whatever it is, it's big."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shhhhhh Lyla and Sara are asleep" Diggle whispers as he closes his apartment door behind him. Standing in the hallway of his apartment complex Felicity looks at him and can tell he is just as puzzled over what exactly is going on. He stands there with a grim expression. "Okay so after an entire year, Oliver shows up in Starling only to warn us that something big is about to happen. Ohhh and we shouldn't get involved?" He looks confused as ever. "Look Dig, I don't know what exactly _is_ going on but we can't just ignore this. I mean Oliver works for the League of Assassins now. Whatever is happening, it isn't good. I don't believe Oliver would ever let anything bad happen to Starling but what if he isn't himself? What if he isn't thinking straight? He's different Dig. It's almost like he's lost what humanity he had left." She looks up at Diggle with worry in her eyes. "What do you mean his humanity? Felicity, did he try and hurt you?" Diggle asked his question laced with worry. "No. No, of course not. He just seemed very… emotionless. Like even more than usual. There was one moment though. He slipped up. Look, I don't know if it's real or not, but his act faltered. He told me that he just want me to be happy. That the reason he was there in that ally was to make sure I was okay and living my life." Felicity stated. Diggle was looking at her, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. "How can we contact him?" Diggle finally asked. Felicity shook her head. "That's the thing. I don't know. I mean, one second we were there talking, and the next he was saying it was a mistake and then he was gone. I don't even know where to begin looking for the clues to this mystery." Felicity sighed. She notices how tired Diggle looks. Of course he's tired. He and Lyla have a baby to look after while also doing their part to save the world. Talk about a super couple. Felicity sighed. "Dig go back to your wife and daughter. You look exhausted. We'll talk about this in the morning. I'll hack some cameras around the city before then and see if they pick anything up on Oliver. He's going to be the key to figuring out whatever the hell is going on." She started to walk away and Diggle gently grabs her arm. "Hey I'm not the only one who looks exhausted. Are you sure you're okay to get home? I can give you a ride?" Diggle asks and Felicity gives him a small smile and replies "No really I'm not even drunk anymore. I'll be fine. I'm just going to get a cab and go home. See you in the morning Dig." She started walking down the hall toward the stairs, feeling Diggle watch her as she turns the corner to leave.

Unlocking her front door she numbly walked into her kitchen with about a million questions in her head. A light being turned on caught her eye and she just about had a heart attack right there. Hoping her neighbors did hear her loud high-pitched scream she looked to see her friend Scarlett standing by her lamp. "What the hell is wrong with you!? I've been waiting for you for over an hour! I didn't know what to do! I mean, I considered calling the police and telling them that my friend is an idiot and went down a dark ally in the middle of the night going after who knows what! What is going on with you? One minute we're drunk having the time of our lives and the next minute you look like you'd seen a ghost." Scarlett looks really worried. And irritated. Felicity doesn't know what to say. How do you tell one of your oldest friends that you saw an ex-vigilante that you used to work with? Ohh and that you used to be in love with? How do you tell her that you're still in love with this ex-vigilante despite your best efforts to move forward with your life? She couldn't. Scarlett would think she was insane for sure. Lying. It was the only option. "Look I'm really sorry" Felicity apologized. "I don't know what came over me. I thought I saw someone I knew but I turned out to be wrong. Can we just forget it and go to bed? I promise something like this won't happen again." Felicity looked at Scarlett's skeptic facial expression. She didn't believe her. Great. Felicity had never been a good liar. She didn't know what she was going to say to Scarlett to make her drop this. Luckily enough, Scarlett finally sighed, "Lets just go to bed. We can talk about it in the morning, okay?" Relief filled Felicity. At least she'd have time to come up with some details to her incredibly vague story. Scarlett made her way to the guest bedroom she was staying in. Felicity knew she had to get some rest, but she had so much to do. However, she was of no use being this tired. She needed to get some sleep before she started hacking. So she went off to her bedroom, not sure if she wanted the past two hours to be a dream or real.

Felicity got a text from Diggle in the morning asking her when she wanted to meet up. The biggest problem was Scarlett. No matter how much she hated lying to her friend, she knew that it was necessary. If she had learned anything from her time with Team Arrow, it was that sometimes you have to keep secrets to keep people safe. These secrets protected not just friends and family, but also yourself. When Felicity walked out into her kitchen Scarlett was already sitting at the table drinking some fresh made coffee. "So. What really happened last night?" Scarlett asked looking more like a police officer interrogating a suspect than herself. Scarlett really should have went to college for criminal justice instead of working her way up to manager of the restaurant/bar the girls used to work at. "Look I basically told you everything that happened. I thought I saw someone I knew. I know it sounds ambiguous and like I'm trying to blow you off, but that's it. That's the story. " Scarlett's doubtful stare didn't falter. "Okay so you saw someone you knew. This someone was standing in a dark creepy ally at 2:00AM and you thought it was a good time for chitchat? I mean come on Felicity what friend of yours would even do that? It's creepy! And weird! Who was this supposed friend anyway?" She could tell that Scarlett was starting to get upset. She didn't know what else to say. She just stood there staring back at her friends hoping eventually she'd let it go. "Does this have something to do with that guy you wouldn't talk about last night? Is someone stalking you again or something? Is it the same guy from college?" Scarlett questioned looking more and more concerned. "No! God no. Listen I'm serious. It's nothing! No one is stalking me, I promise. I'm really sorry for putting you through that last night. I got a text from Ray this morning saying I needed to go into work to take care of a few things. You are more than welcome to stay here and hang out if you want to. Maybe we can even get dinner?" Felicity asked hoping this would give her enough time to figure out where Oliver was and still make amends with her friend. "NO. You know what? I have been trying so hard to figure out what has been going on with you. You're a terrible liar Felicity! I don't even know why you bother doing it! If you're life is too busy for one weekend with your friend where you're not wandering into dangerous allies or rushing off to work then I don't want to be here. How much did you even sleep last night? I heard you get up and start typing away at your computer like three hours ago! This isn't healthy! You need a break Felicity. A real break. Whenever you're ready for one you can fly to Vegas and come talk to me. Until then, please take my advice and take some time off to figure out what it is you're going through." Scarlett walked off into the guest bedroom to pack her things while Felicity stood there stunned into silence.

It was lunchtime when she finally made her way Big Belly Burger to meet Diggle for lunch. They were going to discuss what she had found this morning. "Nothing. I literally found nothing. I mean I knew Oliver was good but come on! What has the league been teaching him?" Diggle chewed his burger shaking his head. "Nothing good. I'm sure of that. Do you think he'll try and contact you again?" Diggle asked curiously. "No. I mean he didn't act like talking to me last night was a good idea. I doubt he'll make the same mistake twice. He had to have known I'd go straight to you after our little confrontation." Felicity sighed. Oliver was gone and Scarlett had left about two hours ago. Thank goodness for John Diggle. Diggle seemed to sense Felicity's thoughts and smiled sympathetically. "I talked to Lyla this morning. She's going to see if ARGUS has any idea of what's going. Hopefully they have some insight on what the league is up to. Felicity sighed "Yeah maybe they could at least help us track down Oliver. Wouldn't be the first time." They paid their bill then each went home. Diggle promised to call Felicity as soon as Lyla got back to him. Felicity, feeling hopeless as ever went back to her townhouse and kept on digging. About three hours later, after several failed attempts to find ANYTHING she decided she needed a break to clear her head. Too much had gone on in the past twenty-four hours. A run. That's exactly what she needed. Running had never been one of Felicity's strong points. She'd never really been a fan of working out in general, but she needed a way to relieve stress. She didn't worry about how far or how long she ran. She just listened to her iPod and ran until she felt better. Walking out of her front door she started jogging trying to convince herself she wasn't running from her problems.

Stepping out of the shower she hurried to her room to get into some comfy clothes. After pulling on a t-shirt and some comfy shorts, she walked out of her room into the living room thinking of what else she could do to find Oliver. Right after her run she had got a phone call from Diggle asking her to come over for dinner to discuss what Lyla had learned from ARGUS. At least she didn't have to worry about cooking. She should probably get ready soon. The Diggles were expecting her in about fifteen minutes. She was definitely going to be late. Turning around to go into her bathroom she had what she would consider her second heart attack of the day. What was it with people scaring her in her own house? She lived alone! She shouldn't have to worry about people randomly turning on lamps or appearing out of nowhere! Appearing out of nowhere. Oliver sure did have a talent for that. "Ohhhh. My. God" breathed the shock clearly visible on her face. He just stood there, still as a statue. She just stared back, waiting for him to explain himself. Waiting for him so say anything really. Annoyed by the time passing she took a breath "Are you going to explain yourself or did you just show up here to participate in a staring contest with me?" She asked defiantly. This seemed to get his attention. He sighed, "You've been busy. I told you not to go digging into league business. I don't know why I'm surprised that it's the first thing you did." He looked her right in the eyes. She glared right back. "Of course I did! Like you wouldn't have done the same for me? Or Diggle? Ever since I saw you last night, Diggle and I have used every resource we could think of to find you! You have to let us know what exactly we're up against. You can't just show up like this and expect us to leave it alone! Especially after you told me Starling might be in danger!" She exhaled angrily. He took a step toward her. She could tell he just wanted to talk to her. And man did she want to talk to him. About everything. Hell she'd take him coming back to Starling and refusing to be with her again over this. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted him back in her life. "Felicity, Starling isn't all I'm worried about. Yes the city is potentially in danger. The league is after someone very dangerous. The problem is we think this guy might be after someone else". She looked at him quizzically, not understanding. "What do you mean? The league isn't exactly known for being forgiving. If this guy is after someone else why don't you just take him out? Then you don't have to worry about him causing trouble or hurting this other person. " She didn't understand. Why did it matter who this guy was after? Unless the league wanted him to take out this person before they dealt with him. This was getting confusing. "Oliver, why does it matter who he is after?" She could tell what she said struck a chord. As soon as those words left her mouth he reacted. His stony features gone. Whoever this person was, they mattered. "Because, the league wants to know the identity of this person. The league wants to wait it out. See what he's really planning, then take him out." She took a step closer to him until they were almost touching. She looked up at him trying to read him. Trying to understand. "Okay then what's the big threat? Is he planning on doing something to the city? I'm sorry, I'm not following. I don't understand why you keep following me or showing up in my house telling me to stay out of it. Look I'm thrilled to see you and all, but I'm confused on why exactly you're in Starling City". He looked down at her and she could tell that his deadpan act was fading away even quicker now. "Because" he started. "Because this guy we're after is in Starling City. I have to make sure that he never finds the person he is after. He will ruin her." Stunned Felicity steps back looking at him full of curiosity. "Her? Oliver who is he targeting? Who does he want" she demands looking up at him as he takes a step closer and presses his gloved hand to her cheek. He looks her straight in the eye and answers "You." As soon as he says it, Felicity hears her door being kicked down and sees someone holding a gun pointed directly at her and Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

One minute she's looking down the barrel of a gun, the next she's standing directly behind Oliver. Oliver, who has an arrow pointed directly at…John Diggle. "Dig?" Felicity exhales, relieved. Oliver slowly lowers his bow as John lowers his gun. "What are you doing here?" Felicity asks Diggle quizzically. Diggle, still looking at Oliver with a weary expression answers "You where late. I tried calling and you didn't pick up. Considering everything that's happened in past twenty-four hours, I had a bad feeling. Plus you're rarely away from your phone" Diggle says looking at her. For about five seconds, no one moves. Well, this was going to be interesting. She couldn't tell who was going to break the ice first. Diggle just looked at Oliver. Waiting. Finally Oliver started "John" he said nodding in Diggles direction. "Seriously? That's it? That's all you're going to say? Oliver we've been looking everywhere for you! " Diggle stated aggressively. He wasn't mad Felicity decided. He just seemed on edge. Like he knew…why. ARGUS. Lyla got the information they needed. Which meant Diggle probably knew someone was after her. Which explained his rash decision to rush over here with a gun because she was five minutes late to dinner. "I know" Oliver seriously. "I should have figured that would be the first thing you and Felicity did as soon as I asked her not too," Oliver added throwing Felicity a glare in the process. Okay now that a gun wasn't being directly pointed at her, she had some time to process her and Oliver's conversation. This dangerous person that had pissed off the league of assassins had a hit list. And she was on it. What the hell had she done? Besides hacking into federal databases and helping the heroes of the city catch bad guys, she couldn't think of anything. The only explanation was someone finding out how she spent her nights. Great. This is exactly what she needed. She looked at Oliver. "Who's after me?" she asked softly. She could tell by the look on his face he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to explain. He didn't want to scare her. Well it was too late for that. Withholding information now was only going to endanger her more. And infuriate her. Oliver sighed, "He goes by the alias Damien Darhk. He has a very long history with the league. Ra's has been looking for him for a while now. He's been right here. Right in Starling the whole time." Oliver was telling her the small facts, the ones that he could easily explain. "Okay. So what does he have to do with me? I mean is he a criminal that you've put away? Is he someone that Dig, Thea, or Laurel has put away in the past year? Did he find out that I'm the IT girl behind the scenes? What exactly is his motive for coming after me?" She asks Oliver racking her brain, trying to make sense of it all. This is when she notices Diggle looking at the floor. He knows. Everyone knows except her. Wonderful. "Diggle who is coming after me?" she demands, knowing he won't have any trouble telling her the truth. He looks at her and she can tell she was wrong about the trouble part. He looks at Oliver saying, "You gotta tell her man. She has a right to know. You can't protect her from this all by yourself. Let her help protect herself" Diggle explains. Oliver looks pained. Like he's about to tell her he ran over her dog. If she even had a dog. Felicity can't help but think back to similar situation when she had to tell him that Malcolm Merlyn was Thea's father. She didn't want to be the one that had to tell him. But he deserved to know. Just like she deserves to know why this psycho is after her. He's the one who has to shatter her world this time. "Felicity you didn't do anything wrong. This isn't because of anything you did. You have to understand that. This is over some old feud between Damian Darhk and Ra's Al Ghul." He gently grabs her shoulders looking right at her. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I will not let that happen. That's why I'm here. As soon as I found out who Damian Dark was after, I took over the mission. I volunteered. I wanted to make sure the league never found out. I wanted to make sure they never found out about you." He was looking at her intensely. Willing her to understand was he was saying. He was obviously still leaving stuff out. What couldn't the league find out about her? She'd already had a very strong worded confrontation with Ra's Al Ghul himself. She's been to Nanda Parbat. She could never forget. Especially since it's where Oliver and her finally gave into their feelings for each other. Okay so the league was after Damian Dark, who was after her. Oliver said the league could never find out about Felicity being the one Damian was after. She's never even met a Damian Dark. Which wasn't all that surprising considering that name was definitely made up. None of this was making sense. "Why. Is. He. After. Me. Oliver." Felicity stated slowly, putting emphasis on each word. Why was Damian targeting her? Oliver's piercing blue eyes looked down at her. His hands were still on her shoulders. He looked at her reluctantly and finally said, "Because he needs you. He believes that you're the only one who can help him get what he wants. He doesn't want anyone else's help. He doesn't want to kill you; he wants to be reunited with you. He wants to only trust you, his family. Felicity, Damian Darhk's real name is Jackson Smoak.

No, absolutely not. There was no way this was happening. Her father had abandoned her when she was seven. First of all, there was no way he was involved with The League of Assassins. Jackson Smoak was never known for following rules and had a few run ins with the law, but there was no way he was involved with the league. Second, the probability of him being in Starling was astronomical. The father that had abandoned her nineteen years ago ended up in the same large city as her? She needed to sit down. Now. She withdrew herself from under Oliver's grasp and went and sat on her couch. Running her fingers through her hair. Millions of questions and emotions were spinning in her head. Finally Oliver walked over to her. "I know this is a lot to take it, but Felicity I promise nothing is going to happen to you. I am working on a plan right now to make sure Damian stays away and the league never finds out you're identity. We'll figure something out. We always do." He looked at her reassuringly. Diggle walked over sitting down next to her and smiled. "He's right Felicity. We've handled worse than this. It's not just Oliver who's looking out for you. You've got me, Lyla, Thea, and Laurel as well. We'll come up with a plan and make sure you're safe. He looks at Oliver, "Are you the only league member in Starling?" Oliver finally taking his eyes off Felicity answered "No. They didn't trust me to come back to Starling alone. There are a few league members with me, looking for information regarding Darhk. I'm trying to lead them astray and say I'm going after leads when I leave them. I'm starting to run out of ideas and excuses. We need to think fast." He looks back down at Felicity stating "I can't be away for too long or they're going to start to get suspicious, if they aren't already. I need to go." Diggle stood up immediately looking at her. "You're staying with Lyla and I tonight. No arguments. You'll be safe there with Lyla and I to protect you." No arguments? Yeah right. Diggle honestly should have known better. "Diggle you can't have someone with a target painted on their back stay with you. You have a baby! I am not going to be responsible for something happening to Sara, or you and Lyla for that matter. I'll be fine. Oliver will be with the other league members and Darhk has yet to try anything. I'll be fine until something gets figured out." Oliver looked right at her, "Absolutely not. I'm sure Darhk has some idea the league is coming after him by now. He might try something." Oliver looked at her for a few more beats then looked at Diggle. "You and I can take turns watching her place. You take the first shift and I'll come back as soon as I can. I won't be able to use anything to communicate. It's too risky. I'll do my best to get here as soon as I can." Diggle nodded, agreeing with his plan. "Sounds good. Let me call Lyla and let her know what's going on. He walked out onto Felicity's porch with cell phone in hand. Felicity watched as Diggle walked out of her living room. She stood up and walked over to Oliver. "Talk about a crazy twenty-four hours." She mumbled mostly to herself. Oliver smiled sympathetically. "Hey." He said softly. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to go meet back up with the league and find out what they know. I doubt they've made any progress since I've seen them last. Darhk has been very good at not indicating you're the one he's after. They're not going to find out about you." She looked up into eyes and despite the craziness that was her life today, she realized just how much she missed him. She missed him so much. Not just him, but also they're team dynamic. She missed Team Arrow. "I have one more question." She moved even closer to him. They were very close now. It would be so easy to kiss him. But she couldn't. She needed answers. She also had a feeling that if she did kiss him, it would be very hard to stop. Oliver's brow furrowed as he looked back at her. "Why does it matter that I'm Darhks daughter? I mean I know that him and Ra's have history, but why do _I_ matter to Ra's?" Felicity whispered. Oliver licked his lips, looking away. Just then Diggle walked in announcing, "Just talked to Lyla. She said she'll probably run some food over in a little bit since it's already prepared." Oliver looked away from Diggle and back to Felicity. He placed both hands firmly on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Looking back down at her he whispered, "I promise to answer the rest of your questions next time I see you. I have to go. Be safe." He looked her right in the eyes and waited a few moments before walking over to Diggle and shaking his hand saying, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you Dig." Diggle just nodded replying, "Of course." Oliver took one more look at Felicity and walked out the door, leaving Diggle and Felicity to watch the door close behind him.


End file.
